1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cap of a liquid discharge head and a liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer (hereafter, printer) equipped with a head discharging ink (liquid) from a nozzle hole has been known as a liquid discharge apparatus. In the printer, for example, when ink is not discharged for a long time from the nozzle hole, the ink solvent vaporizes from the nozzle hole and the nozzle is clogged.
A method has been proposed of disposing a liquid-permeable film in a concave cap to cover the nozzle hole surface of a head, with ink collected in a space of the cap including the film, when the head is not used for a long time, in order to prevent the nozzle from being clogged (for example, JP-A-2005-138313).
Further, a method has been known of bringing a substantially rectangular cap into close contact with the nozzle hole surface of a head to prevent the nozzle from being clogged. However, when the surface of the cap (being in close contact with the nozzle hole surface) is flat and the cap is pressed to the head to bring the cap in close contact with the head, there is no room for the deformable portion of the cap and the position of the cap is deviated from the head. Accordingly, the nozzle hole surface of the head is damaged.